Here We Go Again
by seductionleadstodestruction
Summary: A collection of Channy oneshots, each based off a song on Demi Lovato's new album, 'Here We Go Again'.
1. 01 Here We Go Again

"I'm sorry that the only viewers you can obtain have brains consisting of goo," Sonny's sickingly sweet voice rang into Chad's ears. He could easily sense the sarcasm, and he could just as easily dish it back out.

"And I'm sorry that the only viewers _you _can obtain are the same humorless five year olds that watch The Doodlebops and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse," was his response, and Sonny huffed, turning on her heel and stepping away from the teen heartthrob. Something stopped her, though, and she turned back to face him.

"You know what, Chad?" She prodded, stepping closer to his face. Chad didn't say anything, just stared at the wall, a blank and bored expression shadowing his features. "The next time you see me, _don't_ talk to me."

Chad chuckled. "Please, you can't go an hour without talking to me. You'll crack under pressure."

Sonny didn't respond, she just walked away, flicking her brunette locks in Chad's direction. Chad rolled his eyes at her feeble attempts to show off to him. He stalked back to his own dressing room. She'd crack, he was sure of it.

As Chad was attempting to shoot a scene with Portlyn (he says 'attempting' because, let's be honest, you can't get much work done with Portlyn), the doors to stage two burst open. Chad smirked, not bothering to turn around to face the intruder. He knew it was Sonny. He knew she'd cracked. He knew he was right.

"Chad!"

Chad's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he turned around to face Sonny's blonde co-star. "Uh, hi?"

"Oh-oh-oh," Tawni spluttered, glaring at Chad. "Don't you '_uh, hi?_' me, mister! Don't act surprised!"

Chad just stared at the angry girl in front of him, miffed by why she was even there. He was also baffled as to how she got _on _his set, considering she was clearly on the banned wall. These thoughts ran through Chad's mind as he continued to stare, mystified, at Tawni.

"Are you not going to say anything?!" Tawni shrieked, stepping closer to him and shaking his shoulders. This woke the actor up.

"Whoa," he began, stepping back and holding his hands up in front of him. "Hands off the merchandise, please. I know it's difficult, but let's keep the physical contact to an absolute minimum."

Tawni let out a growl, smacking Chad's arm. "Why are you suck a _jerk_?!"

"I was born that way?" Chad responded, a questioning tone smothering his voice. Tawni shook her head.

"You weren't born to be mean to Sonny, Chad," Tawni told him, and recognition flashed in Chad's eyes.

"So _that_'s what this is about." Tawni nodded impatiently. "I wasn't mean to Sonny. I simply stated a fact and she became outraged. This is something I cannot control."

"A fact, Chad? Really? Because what Sonny said you said was _not_ a fact. It was an opinion, and a rudely stated opinion at that," Tawni told him, and Chad merely shrugged her off, turning back to Portlyn. He looked at his script and began speaking what he read. "I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Look Tanya-"

"Tawni."

"Like I care. Anyway, Taylor, if Sonny is _that_ upset, then she should just come see me. I'll even apologize." Chad promised, then shooed Tawni away with the flick of his wrist. Tawni _hmph_ed and stalked off the Mackenzie Falls set.

When she arrived back at her dressing room, she sat down next to Sonny, who was still in the same position as she was when she'd left. "He said if you go see him, he'll apologize."

Sonny sat up, rolling her eyes. "No, I can't. I'm not talking to him anymore. I'm never going to even look at him, ever again."

"For some reason, I'm not finding that to be very believable," Tawni responded, picking up a mirror and a tube of lip gloss. She began applying a layer to her already glossed lips. "See, you said that you were never talking to him again the last time you had a big fight. Which was three days ago."

Sonny huffed loudly. "Well, it's different this time. I hate how every little thing he says can get under my skin and I hate how he's the only person I've ever hated. I mean, I don't hate people, Tawni. Ever. So I'm not going to hate anymore. And since I can't do anything _except _hate Chad, then I will just have to completely rid myself of any contact I have with him."

"Well," Tawni began, unsure of what to say and only wanting to be out of Sonny's Chad drama. "Good luck with that."

Sonny muttered a 'thanks' before letting her head fall back on the couch. She exhaled loudly. She was already having trouble not getting up and heading to stage two. Even if they only argued, Sonny somehow found herself addicted to their fights.

[HereWeGoAgain]

Chad sat in his dressing room, silence ringing through his ears. He sat and stared at the door, waiting for it to be burst into, an angry brunette being the force behind it. Unfortunately, he realized that Sonny wasn't giving up her 'I'm never talking to you again' charade so quickly.

Chad would normally have no problem with someone who hated his show saying they'd never talk to him again. But for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, he couldn't let his stomach settle with the unfair possibility that Sonny might be serious.

He wanted more than anything to get up and go to the dressing room she shared with the blonde one and start a stupid argument with her. He might even find it in him to not fight with her, and to just apologize. Or, his favorite option, walk in and just kiss her.

But, let's be honest, Chad's not that kind of guy. He's not the type to just put himself out there. He doesn't allow his heart to be broken. He only allows himself to break the hearts of others.

So Chad sank deeper into his couch as he let out an angry sigh. All he wanted to do was _see _her. But even that wasn't going to happen. So he stayed in his dressing room until Portlyn barged in and forced him to join her in getting some fro-yo.

He agreed, only because he knew no one was coming to yell at him anytime soon.

[HereWeGoAgain]

Sonny stared at the entrance to the prop room. She was alone for the time being; her cast mates had gone to get some fro-yo. Even though she swore she wanted Chad out of her life, she couldn't help but wish he'd walk in and apologize. Or, if he didn't have it in him to apologize, she would take a screaming fight. Or, her favorite option, he could just walk in and kiss her.

But, she knew that Chad was not the kind of guy to just waltz in and put his heart on a limb. If anything, he'd somehow twist things so that she had to put her own heart out there. And at that point, she wasn't sure if she'd be willing to do that.

Coming to the realization that people don't walk through a watched door (kind of like how a watched phone never rings), Sonny stood up from the couch and decided to go to her dressing room. She was in the mood for a best friend conversation, and she'd left her phone on her vanity.

When Sonny reached the hallway her dressing room was located, she was surprised to see the door was slightly ajar. She knew she'd closed it before she left, so she assumed Tawni was inside eating her fro-yo. When she finally reached the door, she swung it open and realized her assumption was incorrect.

"Chad?" Chad's head spun around, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that if he reopened them, she wouldn't be standing there. But, alas, when he did open his blue orbs, the brunette was still in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Chad muttered, unsure of why he was actually in Sonny's dressing room. Sonny crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for a decent explanation. "See, I was in here to…pull a prank on you?"

Sonny noticed Chad's supposed statement sounded more like a question. "What did this prank consist of?"

Chad watched as Sonny stepped completely into the room, leaving only a few strides of space between the two. He'd forgotten how pretty she'd looked today, and thoughts of her looks occupied his mind.

"Chad?"

"Oh," he swiftly snapped out of his trance. "It consisted of…" his voice trailed off, and Sonny chuckled lightly. "I definitely didn't think you'd be laughing right now."

Sonny shrugged. "It's just kinda cute when you're nervous like this."

Chad's heart momentarily stopped, but he covered it up. "Psh, I'm always cute. Where have you been?"

"In denial," was Sonny's muttered response, but Chad didn't hear. So when he said nothing, Sonny spoke again, louder this time. "So what are you _really_ doing here?"

"I…" Chad took a deep breath in, nerves taking over him. He'd talked to Sonny every day since she arrived at the studio, he couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so shy around her. "I didn't like you not talking to me so I came to apologize."

"…oh."

Sonny cringed at her own lame response, and Chad nodded his head awkwardly. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence until Sonny felt she had to break it. "I'm sorry too. For being mean to your show."

"Um, thanks," Chad responded, his voice strained. "Okay, this is weird. We need to fight."

Sonny laughed. "What?"

"Chad and Sonny conversations are just not normal if we don't insult each other at least once. I'll start." Sonny looked at the blonde boy in front of her incredulously. "You smile too much."

"You don't smile enough," Sonny shot back, stepping a little closer to Chad. He let out a confused huff.

"You can't not smile enough! That doesn't even make sense! Unless…unless you _like_ seeing me smile," Chad's face grew a large grin, and Sonny laughed like she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She replied lamely, and Chad pointed at her.

"Aha! I knew it! You like my smile, you like my smile," He said in a sing-song voice, stepping closer to her with every word. "And if you like my smile, and…and my eyes-"

"Eye," she pointedly corrected. Chad didn't listen though, he was busy putting the pieces together.

"You _like_ me!" He accused, a huge grin spread across his face. Sonny's cheeks began heating up, but she denied it, the only word she could spit out being 'no'. "_You love me, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me_."

"Did you really just quote Miss Congeniality, Chad?" Chad shrugged, as if this was unimportant. "You watch chick flicks!"

"Whatever," He shook her accusation off, too caught up in his own realization. Sonny liked him back. "You still want to kiss me."

It was at that moment that Sonny noticed the space (or lack thereof) between them. Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat and she became nervous as Chad's smile slipped off his face and was replaced with a more serious, softer expression.

"You want to kiss me?" he sang, his voice low and almost a whisper. Sonny noticed his tone, realizing it was more of a question now, than an accusation. Without uttering a single word (because at that point, she probably couldn't have said anything over the echo of her heartbeat in her head) she nodded her head. Chad leaned in, his lips almost touching hers when he whispered, "Me too."

And he closed the distance between the two.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) These will go in order of the CD, so be on the lookout for 'Solo'. Reviews are loved!  
-Amber :D**


	2. 02 Falling Over Me

He'd never been one for events like this. In fact, he'd always hated them. Being conceited and, well, _all-about-Chad_, he despised anything that wasn't centered around either his television show or the actor himself. It was for these reasons that Chad stood from his seat and left the large auditorium, without a glance back at whatever dog was being auctioned off now. He'd never been a dog person, anyways.

She lived for events like this. In fact, she had marked her calendar weeks before and had counted down the days like a giddy child awaiting a birthday or Christmas. Being loving and, well, _nice_, she was ecstatic about watching over fifty dogs receive new homes. She knew, as she sat in her seat that night, that nothing could make her happier. She wanted nothing more than to sit and watch good being done, right in front of her eyes.

Unfortunately for Sonny, fate (and Chad Dylan Cooper) had other plans. It was for this reason that Sonny found herself in the lobby of whatever auditorium they were in (because, if she was being honest, she couldn't tell them apart. She'd been in all of them numerous times, and every one seemed to blend with the last), following a certain blonde boy. A certain blonde boy that she was supposed to hate.

But she didn't hate him. He didn't know that, though.

"Sonny?" He questioned incredulously. He couldn't think of a single reason for the brunette to have followed him into the lobby. He racked his brain but only drew a blank. And, being Chad Dylan Cooper, he needed to know. So he used his number one strategy. He was blunt. "Why are you following me, Monroe?"

"I am _not_ following you, Chad," she told him, eying his pocket. He'd had his cell phone out as he walked down the aisle and into the lobby, but when he spotted her, he'd returned it to his pocket. It was now her turn to be blunt. "Why aren't you calling for a ride?"

Chad didn't respond to her question. "Why are you following me?"

"I already told you that I wasn't! This type of thing makes me emotional, and I don't really want to cry and have it caught on camera," she fibbed, looking everywhere but his bright blue eyes. She heard him chuckle.

"Liar. I saw you not a minute before I left, and you were grinning," he stated triumphantly. She simply huffed in response. "That means you were following me. Obviously there's a reason behind this, and I want to know."

"I'm not lying, Chad," Sonny assured him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He took a small step closer to her. She eyed him suspiciously as he pulled his phone back out.

"Then you won't mind if I call for a ride? If I leave you here alone?" He taunted, and Sonny rolled her eyes. She was tired of their games. Ever since the Selena Gomez fiasco, she and Chad hadn't been the same. There was much more blatant flirting, and she liked that, but the insults were much more hurtful and harsh. She was never sure where Chad was emotionally, and it killed her. If he would ask (and she had the courage to admit), she'd be able to completely lay out how she felt. She'd be able to tell him exactly what he meant to her, and exactly where she wanted them to go.

But she knew he wouldn't be able to do the same, so she wouldn't take the risk. If she admitted to, after a year of constant bickering with sparatic caring moments, being in love with him, then she'd never hear the end of it. So instead of being courageous and telling Chad how she felt, she joined in on his charade, dancing around her feelings.

She hated their game when he had the advantage, because she felt so vulnerable. She felt as though he _knew_ how she felt, and he was simply using it against her to watch her squirm. She felt as though he was doing that when he threatened to leave her alone.

"Chad, please don't do that. I told you earlier, me and Tawni are in a fight and I need you to take me home. Don't back out just so you can win a stupid argument," Sonny reasoned, and Chad stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sonny, it's so much more than an argument."

And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

*

He sat alone in a restaurant, a baseball cap covering his blonde hair and sunglasses to shade his blue eyes. He stared blankly at his plate of fries as he waited for her. It seemed as though she wouldn't come at this point. He thought back to the last time he'd sat in this exact booth waiting for her. It had become his apology spot. Neither of them fought it or questioned it. After the third time, he half-expected her to announce that she wouldn't take anymore of his crap; he expected her to cut him out of her life completely. No one deserved someone cutting them down all the time, so much so that the pair would need a traditional spot for apologies.

At some points, as he sat in the booth, he liked to think she kept coming back to argue with him because she felt the same way he did. But then she'd call him egotistical or a jerk and he'd go back to believing that she only argued with him for the sake of entertainment.

He knew it was possible, because he'd felt like that for the first few days. When she'd first moved to California, he thought nothing of her. She was simply someone that wasn't afraid to throw a punch every once in a while. But after a while, he began to realize that there was much more to her than a punching bag. He came to appreciate her. He didn't know how much he truly appreciated her, though, until the only time she didn't show up at the restaurant for his apology.

He waited in that booth for over twelve hours (it would've been more if the manager hadn't kicked him out) and she never showed. He knew at that moment that he truly messed up when he'd told her he hated her. He also knew, in that moment, that he didn't hate her. In fact, he knew in that moment that he loved her. He was just too proud to tell her.

He didn't tell her the two weeks later when she finally spoke to him again. And now, two months after they'd made up, he still hadn't told her. And even though he had vowed not to upset her again after that, he had. It was something he couldn't help. He didn't want to see her cry, and he certainly didn't be the one to make her cry, but it was the only way he knew to get her to react to him.

Because if he wasn't making her cry, she didn't feel anything toward him. And he couldn't live with that.

*

She couldn't decide if she was going to go or not. Of course, she wanted to go. She wanted to see him, to hear his voice admit to being wrong, more than anything. But she knew that she couldn't keep living the way she was. She couldn't let her heart break a little bit more every time he made a snide remark, and she couldn't shed another tear every time he made fun of her.

She sat in a limo alone, a few long hours after the dog adoption had ended. She told the driver to make circles around L.A., because she was simply unsure of where to go. She knew her mother wasn't expecting her. In fact, her mother expected her to be at the restaurant at that exact moment, receiving an apology. But at that point, Sonny wasn't sure she wanted just another apology. She felt as though Chad's apologies were becoming very blended. She was never sure what he was sorry for, and she didn't think he knew either.

They both knew that they hated not speaking for more than twenty-four hours, if that. She couldn't function without hearing his voice, even if it wasn't saying anything nice. And when they had their particularly bad fights that lasted more than a day, she'd take to watching her secret stash of _MacKenzie Falls _DVDs just to see him.

But everyone gets to their breaking point, and Sonny knew she'd finally reached hers. It was all or nothing.

*

He looked up every time the doors of the restaurant open. As much as he hated the sinking feeling he'd feel in his heart when he realized it was just another teenage stranger, he knew that the negative feelings couldn't compare to the high he felt when he saw her walk through the door.

He almost didn't look that time. He knew it was probably some happy couple of his own age, and he didn't want to feel his own heart break, knowing he'd never experience that with who he wanted to. But something about that moment, something in the air, made him glance up.

It was her. She'd finally showed, and he couldn't have been happier. She didn't move from her spot in the doorway, and he couldn't help but wonder why. He pulled off his sunglasses, hoping that she just didn't recognize him in that split second. It was then he realized that she knew exactly where he was. Her eyes were penetrating him, and it scared him. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to hurt her so badly that she wouldn't even come to talk to him. He debated standing up and walking over to her, but decided against it. His legs wouldn't seem to move.

He finally got the nerve to look at her eyes. He could sense more than just the regular betrayal. The two of them knew each other well enough to sense what the other was thinking, and he knew that she had something else on her mind. He couldn't put his finger on what, though.

His concentration was broken as a hostess seated a girl and boy in the booth beside his own. He couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the couple, so obviously head over heels. He hated that others could be happy when he couldn't.

And then it struck him.

Why couldn't he be happy? The person that was sure to bring him happiness was merely feet away and he could almost taste it. He couldn't stand the look of distaste in her eyes when she glared at him. He yearned for loving eyes, not a look laced with hatred. He knew in that moment that he wouldn't do that anymore.

It was all or nothing.

He stood from his booth, walking through the crowd of people, until he reached her.

She opened her mouth as she glanced around the crowded restaurant. She'd never been one for causing scenes. "Chad, I-"

But she had no time to finish her sentence. Chad's lips found a way to hers, his hands finding hers. He pulled back slowly, leaving her wanting more.

"You can't do that, Chad!" She gasped. She stepped back outside the door, into the cold night. He swiftly followed after her. Once they had more privacy, she turned to face him. "You can't just kiss me like that when I'm mad at you!"

"Why not?" He questioned, and Sonny huffed, turning to her side.

"Because like I said, I'm mad at you. And you can't think that doing something like that will make me forgive you," she informed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "-And why would you even think of doing that anyway?!"

"Because I'm tired of fighting?" His voice sounded unsure, and Sonny knew it instantly. She raised her eyebrow, and Chad sighed in defeat. With nothing but dignity left to lose, he began to speak. "Because I'm sorry. And because I love you."

* * *

A/N; I really don't like this. Sorry if you hated it as well. Reviews are loved and appreciated, though :) Opinions and constructive criticism help!  
-Amber (desperate endeavor)


End file.
